


You're All I Have

by SlasherFiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Thor is taken off Earth before he can fight Thanos and finds out Loki is alive. The Grandmaster wants them to be grateful, the Grandmaster wants them to stay. Thor wants to go back. He'll have to convince Loki to leave and that's not easy.





	You're All I Have

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this counts as grandthorki now that I look it over, oops. It was supposed to end earlier than I have, but maybe this is better.  
> Read all tags, all references to past torture/rape is because of Thanos. I put kidnapping because En takes Thor from Earth without asking, that's pretty much kidnapping right?

Thor awoke with a groan, his body ached, his vision was blurry. Though as he blinked, it got better, at least in his good eye. He went to smack his head, to get the borrowed eye to work, but he was pulled back, his limbs felt heavy.

 

He heard something clink and he glanced down.

 

His replacement eye still wouldn’t focus, but those were definitely shackles on his wrists.

 

He was sitting on the floor, feet tucked under his body.

 

He went to stand, and everything lurched. His feet slid, and he sat back down with a clang.

 

His stomach rolled. He didn’t feel ill, as if he had had too much to drink, but something was _wrong_.

 

“Ah, you’re uh finally awake Sparkles. Good I wasn’t sure how well it would-well I didn’t know if it would work at all, but you seem fine.”

 

Thor frowned as the Grandmaster moved into his field of vision. “Where are we? How did you get to Earth?” Thor leaned to one side, hoping his fingers would stop shaking soon.

 

“Well that’s easy, I took a ship. But we’re not on that little planet anymore. No, no, we’re going so-somewhere else.” The Grandmaster had his hands clasped and a smile on his face.

 

“I have to get back, my friends…Thanos…” Thor tried to stand again.

 

The Grandmaster put a hand on Thor’s shoulder, forcing him back down, to his knees. “You can deal with that later, but that purple monster did take something from me and I really don’t appreciate the work I had to go through to fix this.” The Grandmaster turned and clicked a button on a remote he had.

 

The floor suddenly opened, pulling back to reveal a green pool and large blue tentacles inside.

 

There was a splash and flailing of limbs. Someone coughed and wet hands slapped on the floor, near the Grandmaster’s sandals as he got closer. Pale, lithe fingers grasped at the Grandmaster’s ankles.

 

“Please.”

 

The Grandmaster glanced down, then shook his head, pulling his foot out of the grasp and walking around the pool. “You’re both too entirely ungrateful. It’s not every day that I step in, but really you just had to go head to head with _Thanos_ and that didn’t end…” The Grandmaster huffed and turned back to the pool as the tentacles moved and the person groaned, fingers curling.

 

Thor blinked, it was dark in this ship, or whatever it was, but he could make out black hair.

 

“Aren’t you going to thank me for what I did?” The Grandmaster bent to tilt the person’s head up as he came back around and-

 

“Loki?” Thor pitched forward. That couldn’t be true, Thor couldn’t breathe. Loki was alive, again.

 

Loki turned to Thor, naked body submerged in the pool with the tentacles. There were large bruises on his throat. “I’m sorry.” He groaned, body shuddering. His wet hair was stuck to his face. “Thank you, Grandmaster for saving me,” he said slowly after a moment.

 

The Grandmaster smiled and brushed his hair back. “You’re-you’re welcome sweet cheeks.” He stood up.

 

“How?” Thor’s voice caught in his throat.

 

The Grandmaster turned. “Oh, that was-that was all me. See I have this nifty trick of bringing someone back to life. I don’t use it often though, because why would I? But I uh really liked Lo-lo, so to find him in space, cold and broken, I had to.” The Grandmaster shrugged. “Really you should be thanking me too Sparkles.” He glanced over at Thor. “Both of you ruined Sakaar and took my champion. I didn’t-didn’t have to bring your brother or whatever he is back. I wasn’t going to bother with someone half crazed about Infinity stones at all really, it’s happened before but you got _my_ brother involved and that-that can’t be forgiven.”

 

“Your brother?” Thor stumbled as he tried to move.

 

“The Collector,” Loki panted. “Thanos destroyed Knowhere to get the reality stone.” He ground his teeth and he bit back a groan as one of his hands slipped into the water, between his legs, the other curled into a fist.

 

“Thankfully Tan had enough foresight to um get out, but that-that was too close. And Lokes you should have stayed with me on Sakaar, Thanos wouldn’t have found you there and really I was very generous to-to both of you.” The Grandmaster turned to Thor again. “But since you didn’t want any of that, well…” He shrugged. “This is your punishment.”

 

The tentacles writhed and pulled Loki back sharply. Loki gasped, and he cast his eyes up at the Grandmaster.

 

“If you don’t want to give Thor a-a show then I can close this back up again.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened.

 

“See how long you can hold your breath.” The Grandmaster smiled, and he patted Loki’s head.

 

Loki dropped his gaze, his head, and he pushed back against the tentacles with a filthy moan.

 

“Better.”

 

“Loki…” Thor strained at the chains.

 

Loki panted and gasped as he was tugged onto his back, tentacles holding his wrists and spreading his legs open, a thick tentacle eased in and out of his body, another was wrapped around his cock.

 

“Squiggles missed you. I mean we had so much fun last time.”

 

“You are familiar with this creature?” Thor frowned. “When did you-?”

 

“How else do you think I got the access codes?” Loki turned to Thor then cried out, back arching as the tentacle inside him pushed _hard_.

 

He tried to curl in on himself, but the tentacles wouldn’t let him move. The one inside his ass started to thrust, squelching with water and slime and Loki bit his lip, to keep from making any other noises.

 

The Grandmaster circled to Loki’s head. “Do you think your brother appreciates what I did for him, for you?”

 

Loki’s gaze flicked to Thor, who stood on shaking legs. “Of course Grandmaster, he dislikes losing me.”

 

“But he hasn’t said-I don’t think he does.” The Grandmaster whistled, and a tentacle shoved into Loki’s mouth.

 

He protested and tugged at the others, trying to slip free.

 

Thor ground his teeth, lightning sparked up his arms.

 

“None of that, or Squiggles will huh…” The Grandmaster wiggled his fingers and Loki cried out, writhing against the others.

 

The tentacle in his mouth was getting thicker, pressing down his throat, against his windpipe. He choked and his desperate eyes, filling with tears glanced at Thor.

 

Thor growled and let the lightning vanish.

 

“Do you have anything to say?” The Grandmaster asked after a moment.

 

“I am…grateful you brought my brother back.”

 

The Grandmaster smiled. “There, easy. But I don’t believe you.”

 

Thor scowled. “I had to watch him die again, it’s not easy seeing him in front of me.”

 

“Then you won’t have to.” The Grandmaster shrugged, and the tentacles pulled Loki under the water with a distressed yelp. “I wonder if Squiggles can get one last orgasm wrung from him.” The Grandmaster chuckled as he peered into the pool.

 

Thor could see one of Loki’s hands, stretching, maybe reaching for him as he was kept under the water. “Stop! What do you want?”

 

“I-I want you to thank me for saving Lokes.”

 

Thor watched Loki’s fingers slowly curl in. “Thank you, Grandmaster for bringing Loki back to me, I appreciate it.”

 

The Grandmaster smiled. “See?” He whistled, and Loki was pulled from the water, tentacle gone from his mouth as he gasped and coughed, water running down his body as he panted for air.

 

As the water kept trickling down the Grandmaster smirked. “I have a-uh idea. Loki, since your brother just saved you, why don’t you show him how much that means to you?”

 

Loki blinked, Thor could see him thinking.

 

“If huh not then Squiggles will make you come, and I can see you’re getting cold.”

 

Thor could see in the shimmer from the water Loki’s lips were turning blue.

 

Loki hung his head. “Alright. Let me go to Thor.”

 

The Grandmaster nodded, and Squiggles slid away, back into the pool.

 

Loki stumbled, then walked over to Thor.

 

“What are you doing?” Thor whispered.

 

“Saving myself from being split open by tentacles,” Loki hissed. He put a damp hand on Thor’s cheek. “Close your eyes and think of someone else.”

 

“Loki, what-?”

 

Loki dropped to his knees and pulled at Thor’s pants, freeing his cock.

 

Thor reared back, working eye going wide. The shackles kept him from moving too far.

 

Loki took the head of Thor’s cock into his mouth.

 

Thor closed his eyes and tried to breathe.

 

Loki bobbed, hair soaked and plastered to his back as he focused on sucking Thor off.

 

Water dripped off Loki’s body to the floor, off his cheek and down his nose.

 

The Grandmaster smiled and watched.

 

Loki continued and as much as Thor wanted and wished it to be someone else, he couldn’t do it. All he could feel was the way Loki’s lips were wrapped around his cock.

 

“Ah, see I knew this would work.”

 

Loki ignored the Grandmaster and kept going, swirling his tongue.

 

Thor groaned, he couldn’t help it.

 

“He has quite a talented mouth on him.”

 

Thor panted for a few moments, then huffed, “Stop talking.”

 

“That’s very rude Sparkles, you wouldn’t want Loki to stop, now would you?” The Grandmaster put a hand on Loki’s throat and eased him back.

 

Loki made a soft sound as his throat was squeezed, hands pawing at Thor’s thighs.

 

“Please, don’t hurt him.”

 

The Grandmaster let Loki go and he continued sucking.

 

Thor let his head roll back and he got lost in the feeling. It wasn’t as if the Grandmaster would judge.

 

Loki took Thor deeper and the sensation was amazing.

 

Thor bucked his hips.

 

Loki shook his head a little and tried to pull back as Thor did it again. Loki growled and glared up at Thor.

 

“Norns, Loki…” Thor panted, then Loki dipped his tongue against the slit in Thor’s cock and he thrust hard into Loki’s throat, unable to stop himself.

 

Loki choked and tried to pull back.

 

“No, no, let him have this. You’re doing so well,” the Grandmaster muttered, holding Loki still.

 

Loki whimpered and went to tug at the Grandmaster’s hold, but a hand tangled in his wet hair and pulled.

 

Loki choked and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to breathe.

 

The Grandmaster wiggled his fingers near Thor’s face and his normal eye widened.

 

Loki protested, and Thor thrust in at a hard pace.

 

The Grandmaster smiled. “That’s it Sparkles, feels good doesn’t it?” He kept Loki held in place till Thor came with a shuddering groan that echoed in the ship.

 

Loki pulled off and pressed the back of his hand to his mouth.

 

Thor focused, and a mixture of emotions spread across his face. He settled on disappointment. “Loki? I’m sorry.”

 

Loki held up a hand. “I’m fine,” he muttered, voice hoarse but tight. “I’ve had worse.” He got to his feet.

 

“What? When?” Thor glanced at the Grandmaster.

 

The Grandmaster shrugged.

 

Loki put trembling fingers to his blue lips and throat at Thor’s questions. “It doesn’t matter.”

 

“N-now wait a moment darling.” The Grandmaster grabbed at Loki’s hands.

 

“I like you like this,” the Grandmaster muttered in Loki’s ear, but stared at Thor as he did so.

 

Loki tugged a little, bracing himself against the ship and the Grandmaster.

 

“Don’t you want to come? Hmm?”

 

“Grandmaster, please. It’s quite alright if I d-“

 

“You weren’t going to refuse me, were you?” The Grandmaster held onto Loki’s wrists in one hand, then ran his other hand down to Loki’s cock, stroking.

 

Loki turned away from Thor, hot shame rolling through his body as the Grandmaster touched him.

 

“Let’s huh get your brother all hot and bothered too.” The Grandmaster smiled and kept stroking. “I bet you really need this, Squiggles was having a great time with you for a while.”

 

Loki bit his lip and shuddered.

 

The Grandmaster hummed and there was silence as he pumped.

 

Loki let out little breathes, trying not to enjoy himself.

 

But after a few moments, he strained in the Grandmaster’s grip and came, jaw clenched as his body locked and his seed splattered at Thor’s feet.

 

The Grandmaster let Loki go and he fell to the floor in a heap. “I should uh make sure we’re heading in the right direction.” The Grandmaster walked off to some stairs in the far corner past Squiggles’ pool and was gone.

 

After a long moment, Thor muttered, “Loki I’m sorry.”

 

Loki tucked his hair back and he glanced up at Thor. “What do you have to be sorry about?” he snapped.

 

“I-I hurt you.” Thor shook his head, his fingers felt numb.

 

“You didn’t hurt me. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” Loki curled his arms around his chest.

 

Thor tugged at the cuffs holding him. “Let me out of this.”

 

“I can’t. Not yet.”

 

“What do you mean not yet?”

 

“I mean it has to be when the Grandmaster doesn’t have control of you.” Loki frowned, then turned away from Thor.

 

Thor grunted and reached to take the fake eye out with his bound hands. “There, now he can’t control me.”

 

“That’s not what I meant, but it helps.” Loki got up and went over to Thor.

 

“I’m sorry Loki, I don’t know what came over me.”

 

“Stop apologizing, you couldn’t help it, I’m not angry. I’ve had worse.” He worked at undoing the cuffs on Thor’s wrists.

 

“You keep saying that. Loki did the-did he hurt you?”

 

Loki paused. “The Grandmaster didn’t hurt me.”

 

“Did he ever force you?”

 

Loki glanced up and gave a weak smile. “No, he never did anything I couldn’t handle.” He went back to the cuffs, getting one undone. “Besides, I wanted it, I agreed.”

 

“But if you didn’t want it…”

 

“I wasn’t going to say no! I learned that’s the worst I could do when trying to cozy up with someone who’s unstable.”

 

“What?”

 

Loki tugged the other cuff open.

 

Thor rubbed his wrists and went to touch Loki.

 

Loki pulled back. “Don’t. I can see your pity in your eyes, I don’t need it.” He turned away, to walk over by Squiggles’ pool.

 

“If the Grandmaster did anything you didn’t want-“

 

“Let it go, I survived him and I will survive him. He’s not the one who-“ Loki huffed and wrapped his arms about himself, staring into the shimmering glow of the pool.

 

“Thanos.”

 

Loki flinched.

 

“The Grandmaster, does he know? Is that why he said his name in disgust? Is that why he took me away?”

 

“I don’t know Thor,” Loki sighed.

 

Thor walked over to Loki and turned him around.

 

Loki’s hands came up to push Thor back, but Thor saw the tears in Loki’s eyes.

 

Thor hugged him.

 

Loki sobbed.

 

“I will kill Thanos.” Thor’s arms tightened around Loki.

 

“He can’t be killed.” Loki sighed. “I tried.”

 

Thor pulled back with a frown.

 

“You don’t think I wasn’t filled with a burning hatred after what he-he did to me? He just laughed all my attempts off and had me beaten. That’s if he was feeling generous. I learned to just do whatever the person in power wanted after that. It’s easier if they think you’ve fallen in line and you can stab them in the back later.” Loki’s face clouded over at the last statement and his fists clenched.

 

“Come back with me. We can defeat Thanos together.”

 

Loki blinked the darkness away and he shook his head. “The Grandmaster would never allow it.”

 

“Do you really care what he thinks? After what you’ve let him get away with?”

 

Loki bristled. “I haven’t-!”

 

“You have. Because you didn’t want to be hurt again.”

 

Loki turned away. “We’ll have to wait.”

 

Thor nodded and let Loki go.

 

Loki sat down, covering himself.

 

“I’m sorry that I hurt you,” Thor said after a long moment.

 

Loki sighed. “You won’t stop with that till I forgive you, right?”

 

“I forced you, I’m no better than-“

 

Loki held up a hand, to get Thor to stop. “No. You’re a prisoner, just like I was…am.” He glanced at the floor. “You didn’t know what you were doing, the Grandmaster did things to you…I understand. There’s nothing to forgive.”

 

Squiggles splashed in the water and the ship lurched.

 

“I think we’re landing, go now.”

 

Thor went to head after the Grandmaster.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Thor wound his way up a narrow set of stairs and came to an open view port.

 

The Grandmaster stood at the helm of the ship, diving it down to a yellow planet.

 

Thor’s hands clenched at his sides and he launched himself at the Grandmaster, smashing them out of the view port.

 

The Grandmaster turned in the fall and grabbed a palm tree once they neared the ground, which snapped and hit Thor in the head.

 

Thor tumbled away, and the Grandmaster floated, dusting himself off. “Was that-? What were you thinking Sparkles?”

 

Thor grunted and got on one knee, ready to punch the Grandmaster.

 

The Grandmaster turned as the ship pitched straight down into the ground. “I thought you cared about Lo-lo. Guess not.”

 

Thor tackled the Grandmaster, only to be bested by an illusion.

 

“Loki’s not the only one with tricks you know.”

 

Thor turned to the Grandmaster that now stood behind him.

 

“You hurt him,” Thor growled as thunder rumbled and clouds gathered in the clear sky. “You used his insecurities against him.”

 

Thor stalked towards the Grandmaster. “You knew he was raped and forced him anyway!”

 

Thor let the lightning spark about his body and he kicked off the ground, to hit the Grandmaster right in the face.

 

The Grandmaster stumbled back, and Thor snarled, ready to hit him again, “I am taking Loki back to Earth! You won’t touch him again!”

 

The Grandmaster’s eyes suddenly glowed and he reached to touch the ground, which instantly cracked, splitting into a deep chasm.

 

Thor leaped back.

 

“He doesn’t want you, the person who he spent years trying to get away from, be better than.”

 

Thor threw lightning down at the Grandmaster.

 

The Grandmaster pulled water from the chasm and tossed it at Thor, throwing sparks and steam into the air.

 

“He isn’t like that anymore. He tried to save me, save Asgard from Thanos. And if I don’t get back to Earth, the universe will die.”

 

The Grandmaster shrugged, and Thor propelled himself at the Elder again.

 

The Grandmaster called the electricity from the atmosphere, conjured it into a large ball and sent it at Thor.

 

Thor was hit and went flying backwards, crashing through the scattered palm trees and dirt.

 

“Thanos already killed him once, I won’t let him do it again.” The Grandmaster floated after Thor, shaking his head.

 

“He’s my brother! I wouldn’t let him die!”

 

“He already did once on your watch.”

 

Thor got up and growled.

 

Suddenly a blast of ice split the air between the two.

 

They turned to see Loki limping towards them, scowling. “I am still here you know! Neither of you bothered to check on me, too caught up in who I _belonged_ to-!”

 

“Loki, I-“

 

Loki held up a hand to stop Thor.

 

The Grandmaster’s sandals touched the ground. He smiled. “Lokes, I knew you would-“

 

Loki turned his glare to the Grandmaster. “Don’t think about coming near me.” Loki sighed, dropped his arm to his side and wobbled.

 

Instantly Thor was at his side, holding him up.

 

“I’m sorry Thor,” Loki muttered. “But you should leave me here.”

 

Thor bristled.

 

“I know you don’t want to, but the Grandmaster can take care of me. I was hurt in the crash. You’ll be able to come back and find me.”

 

Thor shook his head, glaring at the Grandmaster.

 

“Please,” Loki whispered, clinging to Thor.

 

Thor took a long moment, then sighed, helping Loki over to the Grandmaster.

 

“Do you huh want me to transport you back to Earth?” The Grandmaster ran his hands into Loki’s hair.

 

Thor held out his hand for Stormbreaker and it flew from the wreckage of the ship into his hand.

 

Loki’s eyes widened. “How did you know that hadn’t been left on Earth?”

 

“I could feel it. And it was in my hand before the Grandmaster found me. He isn’t worthy and wouldn’t have been able to pry it from my grip.”

 

Loki chuckled.

 

“So long Sparkles.” The Grandmaster waved Thor away.

 

Thor walked over towards the crashed ship, noticed one of Squiggles' tentacles flopping about, crawling towards the opening in the ship that the crash had caused.

 

Something blue shot out and grabbed hold of him.

 

Thor grunted and went to swing the ax down.

 

“Wait!” Red eyes glanced into Thor’s good eye.

 

“Loki? But…” Thor took a long second to process that this was Loki’s Jotun form. He turned to the Grandmaster, to see if he noticed.

 

“I’m going with you. You’ll need my help.”

 

“What about the Grandmaster?” Thor turned back to Loki.

 

Loki shook his head. “I-I need time away from him.”

 

“You’ll be on his bad side.”

 

“I already was,” Loki mumbled. Green shimmered over his body and he grinned at the Grandmaster as his Asgardian form came back before Thor transported them to Earth and the heart of the battle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr and I still don't know how to link here yet.  
> If I missed a tag, please tell me.


End file.
